


you're the sun

by Die_Melodie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, M/M, Married Life, S8 does not exist, Size Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's a fluffy size kink, have i mentioned fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie
Summary: Shiro loves Keith. That's the plot.





	you're the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Happy winter holidays to me! And to everyone else who happens to read this! This is a completely self-indulgent piece of fluff, but I needed it, and perhaps someone else might like it, too? I'm never sure.
> 
> (not that it's easy to tell, but the title is from Halo by Starset, which is the most Sheith song ever written, [check it out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01BsH0p_T8c)!)

Whenever Keith smiles, Shiro’s heart flutters in excitement. Keith is smiling all the time now, so at this rate, Shiro is going to end up with arrythmia before he’s even middle aged.

When Keith laughs, it’s the most wonderful sound Shiro has ever heard, and he’s heard the best symphonies that countless alien worlds have to offer. Keith says he’s biased, but Keith also says he’s beautiful. Maybe they are both biased, and both perfectly all right with it.

Keith has to stand up on tiptoe to kiss him. Shiro’s tech hand almost wraps around his entire thigh. Keith is anything but delicate, but Shiro would carry him around in his arms everywhere if he could. He makes do with carrying Keith to their bedroom, showering him with kisses and making love to him carefully, like he’s made of the most fragile glass.

Still, he loves it that Keith can carry him around just as easily. There is so much strength in him, inside and out: something that’s always been hiding beneath the surface finally sitting right. It’s in the line of his shoulders as he stands tall next to Shiro. It’s in the raise of his chin, no longer stubborn but effortlessly confident. It’s in the laugh lines around his eyes, and in the glint of teeth in his smile. (God, Shiro is so in love with the man Keith has become.)

It’s funny how things change. Once upon a time, all he wanted was to leave a trace: to make a difference for someone, somehow, before his clock ran out. Just as tightly as Keith was hanging on to Shiro, Shiro was hanging on to him, but he never thought he’d end up anything more than a stepping stone on Keith’s path towards greatness.

Sometimes, Shiro can’t believe his luck. Other times, Keith looks at him _he_ can’t believe his luck, like on that day three years ago when he asked Shiro to marry him.

Three years in, Shiro still thinks he’s the one who really lucked out.

He might be a sap – he knows he is – but he can’t help it, and honestly doesn’t want to. He loves it this way. Because Keith is beautiful and smart and fierce and all his, because he’s good at cooking and shit at cleaning, because he looks so happy when he laughs, and fits so well into Shiro’s arms and into his life – and he’s not ashamed of loving Keith with all his being, so much he can’t breathe, every day, forever.


End file.
